Ayashi no Ceres: The New Angels
by Sanctuary Memory
Summary: After a run in with Yuuhi in the arcade, twins- who are secretly Celestial Maidens go on a while hunt for the dead-beat and get caught in a tangeled romance. Please R&R. Unfinished, co-written with NurikoLuver.


_ _

Ceres: Celestial Legend Fanfiction

The New Angels  
By: NurikoLuver and Micharu Dufrene

"So many men! So little time!" The black machine with anime characters painted on the sides blared out with a song from Me And My.   
"**_Clack, click, clack ,clack, click."_**   
Two sets of footsteps echoed slightly lower than the music. "Miharu! You don't have to bang so hard on the steps." Miyu called to her twin next to her. She was banging on the steps just as hard.   
"You don't have too either Miyu!" Miharu laughed. The twins jumped sideways landing on two steps at the same time.   
"Perfect score!" the announcer blared. Miharu smiled. "Another perfect score for the Angels!" she said, typing in the names for the high score. Miyu stepped down from the game. "I'll get some more change." Miyu said. She turned towards one of the workers for change. Miyu ran back to Miharu.   
She tripped and stumbled into someone. "Gomen Nasi!" she said. She looked up. The tall boy stared down at her. His brown hair covered his eyes. "No problem." he said. His voice seemed kind.   
"Aren't you going to help me up?" Miyu said with a bit of anger in her voice. "Nope. You are after all a DDR girl, you can do it on your own." He laughed jokingly. Miyu's face turned red with anger. "Fine then! Since you know so much!.." She began standing. Miharu heard her sister screaming. She ran towards Miyu.   
"…50,000 yen you jerk! That's how much you'll owe if you loose!"   
"50,000?! Are you joking?"   
"I think it's a fair price, normally its double for the both of us." Miharu said calmly.   
"I have to battle both of you?!"   
Miharu nodded. " That's our rules." Miyu replied. The teen sighed. "Fine." Miyu smiled. "Alright." She clasped her hands together.   
"I'm Miyu Mitsukai, this is my twin sister, Miharu. We're 15 years of age."   
"You look nothing alike." Miharu blinked. " If we're twins, shouldn't we look alike?" she whispered to her sister. Miyu nodded in agreement, her eyes flashed with anger.   
"So wait, you must be the famous Angels, right? I mean your names mean Eternal Angel and Guardian Angel." The sisters nodded. "Well personally, I like Miharu's name better. I think it sounds cooler." Miharu blushed.   
"Well, what's your name then?" Miyu asked coldly. 

"Yuuhi Aoigiri." the boy replied.   
"Yuuhi! Are you coming?" Yuuhi turned.   
"No thanks Aya. I have a battle to win." He smiled brightly. "You'll be 50,000 yen richer when I'm done!"   
Miyu smacked him in the back of his head. "You try to hard."   
"Mr. Aoigiri, considering that girl is a blonde, I don't think she knows that you're hitting on her Sir."   
"Miharu!" Miyu called.   
"Mr. Aoigiri, you'll battle my sister first, Sir." Miyu dropped two dollars into the machine.   
"**_Dance Dance Revolution! Choose your level!" _**Miyu hit Maniac.   
"Don't I get to choose anything? Yuuhi asked stepping on his center square. "Nope." Miyu flipped through anime files and decided on 'Can't Stop Fallin' In Love' by the Naoki. The rock music began and Miyu stomped quickly at squares, not missing any. Yuuhi stared at her quick movements. Miharu poked Yuuhi in the back.   
"Sir, you should start or you'll loose I think."   
"R-right!" Yuuhi hurried to keep up with Miyu.   
_"Can't stop fallin' in love Tell me you will be true (forever baby) I just can't stop dreaming of you everyday (every way)!"_   
Miyu jumped and turned away from the screen.   
"Show-off!" Yuuhi yelled.   
"No, this is showing off." Miyu began singng the song too. "_ I just can't stop fallin' in love Baby you became Makin' love with you." _ Miyu spun and landed on the last step. "Ta-da!"   
Yuuhi was out of breath.   
"Mr. Aoigiri, I think you did well for a beginner." Miharu pointed to the screen. "You only missed 120 steps." She smiled.   
Miyu stepped off and Miharu took her place. Yuuhi looked hurt. "Only 120 steps, not bad. The last challenger must have missed more right?"   
Miyu shook her head. "Nope, sorry. Only missed 100." Yuuhi concentrated on the screen again. "Don't worry, Miharu isn't as much of a show-off."   
Miharu's eyes gleamed. She choose 'Little Bitch' from the list. The music began. Miharu never removed her eyes from the screen.   
"_If you ever hear a noise in the night your body starts to sweat It shakes and shivers in fright You go and sleep with your Mother, she hates your guts!" _   
Yuuhi tried to show- off by jumping for the last step. He missed the beat and then smacked his head on the screen. "OW!" He clutched his forehead and fell on top of the laughing Miyu.   
"Hey! Get off of ME!"   
Miharu looked scared, eyes wide. "Mr. Aoigiri, you only missed 20 steps this time." She said cluelessly.   
"Either way he lost!" Miyu yelled. She tried to push Yuuhi off. "You're heavy!"   
A tall teen walked into the arcade. His hair was black, his eyes were ice blue. He looked around the arcade.   
"You jerk! Get off!" His eyes fell on the struggling Miyu. He pulled Yuuhi to his feet.   
"Don't touch my sister ever again you prick!" he screamed. Yuuhi glared at him. "Get your damn hand off me!" Yuuhi pulled himself free.   
"Tanken!" Miharu clutched her brothers arm. "Onnii-chan! He almost killed Miyu!" she said in a soft voice.   
Miyu gasped for air. "Pay….up….deadbeat!"   
Yuuhi's eyes widened. "You're serious?"   
Miyu nodded.   
"I don't have that kind of money!"   
Miharu tugged on Miyu's sleeve. "With all the trouble he went through, maybe he shouldn't pay."   
"Are you kidding me?!?" Miyu turned to Yuuhi. "Be glad I live in Shibuya. I will track you down one day though. You can bet on it, I'll find you!"   
Tanken pulled playfully on Miyu's chin length hair. "Come on. Dad's waiting." Miyu took one last glare at Yuuhi.   
"Yuuhi! Are you alright? I just heard people talking about you." A blonde girl ran hurriedly to Yuuhi. "You're getting a bruise!"   
"Maybe if you kiss it, it will go away." Yuuhi spoke half jokingly. Miharu's face saddened.   
"You know Aya, you have an annoying voice!" Miyu stormed out of the arcade.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Hi dad!" Miharu hugged her father.   
"Had fun at the arcade?" Miharu nooded.   
"Miyu got in a little fight though." Tanken said.   
"We'll talk about that later, when I give you my big news about my job." He smiled. Miyu could swear she saw sparkles around her father.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"What's the big news about?" enquired Miyu, staring at her red fingernails in scrutiny.   
"I got a big promotion!"   
"Oh my, that's great Daddy!" Miharu embraced her father.   
"Cool." Tanken was short of words.   
"That's good, but," Miyu looked up from her nails. "But doesn't that usually require a change in location?"   
"Er…" Now Kizokuin fumbled for something to say. "Er, yes.. but.."   
"Daddy!" Miharu looked up at him with her big, naïve eyes that made almost anyone feel guilty- despite if they had done anything wrong. Kizokuin became flustered. "Uh…"   
"Daddy, we won't REALLY have to leave, right?" Miharu sniffed.   
"Oh my God.." Miyu sighed and leaned against the wall. She pressed her hand to her forehead in discontent. She was visibly annoyed, although her reasoning was camouflaged by the onslaught of events that took heard in the past few minutes. "Miharu.." Tanken hugged his sister protectively and glared at his father.   
"Don't lie to Mi-ko One!"   
Miharu sniffled. "Daddy, I don't WANT to go."   
"Miharu, this will be a good move for you. Your teachers tell me you don't get along well with-"   
"Wait one second." Miyu got up from the wall she was leaning against. "You act like the teachers know what is best for us. Heck, you act like you know what is best for us. But you know- and I know- and Miharu knows and Tanken knows what is best for each of us; for ourselves and no one else. So don't use that as an excuse for us moving." Finished with her little speech, Miyu returned to her position leaning back against the wall, sighing in discontent. Everyone stared at her wide-eyed for a moment, but the surprise quickly faded away.   
"Miharu, I'm not going to MAKE you leave, but this promotion is going to be a really big thing for me- my talent is finally being recognized. I think that a move to central Tokyo would be a good experience for you all. It'd be nice."   
"Yes, if dirty streets littered with trash and people is appealing to you." Miyu said cockily.   
There was silence.   
"I'm going, but its not for you." Miyu said coolly, before strutting away to her room.   
"Oh my," Miharu gasped. "I suppose I, too, will have to go to Tokyo." Miharu broke free from her brother's protective grasp and scampered off to the room she shared with her sister.   
"And who else will protect my little sisters if I'm not in Tokyo? I suppose I'll have to go too." Tanken nodded.   
"Then its settled," Kizokuin declared. "We'll go to Tokyo."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"This will be our last night here." Miharu said sadly.   
"I know, but we'll get to do our room however we want. It can even be a replica of this one." Miyu sealed the box filled with her stuff. Tanken leaned in the doorway of his sisters' room.   
"I think we each get our own room." Miharu gasped. "No way! Miyu and I always shared a room."   
"I hate Tokyo. What's wrong with Shibuya? Why can't dad find a another job? It's not like Miharu and I like being swamped because our father is a major chorographer!" Miyu picked away at the red polish on her nails.   
"Why are you going then? You could stay with some relatives." Tanken said. "Cause I swear I'm going to get my money from that dead-beat."   
"What makes you so sure that he'll be in Tokyo?"   
Miyu smiled at Tanken evilly. "It's all part of being a maiden." Tanken laughed, and patted Miyu's head to play it off.   
"Mi-ko Two, dad doesn't know about the whole Celestial thing, or else we aren't aware he knows."   
Miyu took another look around the room.   
"This place holds too many memories." Miharu spoke up. Tanken smiled.   
"Yeah! Like that time after mom died. I would pick out the cutest dresses for you two to wear. They were full body suits kind of. Dad would say that you needed to show some skin or you girls would never get married and move out." Tanken smiled at the memory.   
"And you would say that was OK because they would move in with you, your wife, and two girls who would be just like replicas of the twins." Kizokuin laughed walking into the room.   
"You always took responsibility for them. You should have been the father You kids don't stay up too late now."   
Miharu and Tanken nodded. "Onnii-chan, no offence, but you just sounded a little gay." Miyu slapped her brother on the back.   
"I didn't know you were into the same stuff as us."   
"Oh my." Miharu said.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Ok! Here's 30,00 yen for all of you to spilt. I'll come pick you guys up at about two this afternoon at the arcade like you were yesterday. From there we'll go introduce ourselves to our new house." Kizokuin told his three children.   
"The quickest way to the arcade is across that bridge." Kizokuin pointed to a bridge, half-empty of people above a busy highway.   
Miharu poked Miyu. "Isn't that the bridge the girl fell from a few months ago?"   
"I think so." Tanken said.   
"She wasn't asking you!" Miyu pushed Tanken forward. Miyu and Miharu started walking ahead. Tanken watched the steps his sisters took carefully. It was only about 9:00 he guessed.   
"Wait! Wait! Mi-ko One! Mi-ko Two!" Tanken flew to catch up with his sisters. "What? Nani?" Miharu asked turning.   
Tanken removed a twig from the girls' path.   
"My God! Tanken it's a fricken' stick! Not even a stick! We're really in trouble, it's going to eat us!" 

Miharu clutched her sister's arm. "Can it really do that? You can feel its anger?" "It's OK Mi-ko One, she was just joking."   
Miyu saw a stone ahead in her path. She grinned. "Well, where should we go first? The arcade?" Miyu skipped along in the cheeriest voice she could muster up. She proceeded to trip over the small stone.   
"Ouch! Onni-chan! My foot!" Miyu held her foot.   
Tanken rushed to her side. "How could I not see that stone? Are you OK Mi-ko Two? Should we take you to the hospital? Let me carry you!" Tanken scooped Miyu into his arms.   
"That's mean of you to scare Onnii-chan like that." Miharu whispered to her twin. Miyu turned forward quickly.   
"Hey! Dead-beat!"   
Yuuhi turned to look at Miyu. "Oh crap! Aya run!" Yuuhi grabbed the girl's hand that was with him.   
"You jerk!" Miyu jumped from Tanken's grip and ran after Yuuhi.   
"Aya?"   
Aya grabbed a red haired man's hand. "Toya, run, I don't know why, but run!" "Mi-ko Two!"   
"Oh my! She's creating a scene." Miharu hid behind Tanken as people looked at them.


End file.
